Toastervision 15
Welcome, citizens and leaders of Arsinos! Following the triumphant sucess of TV14, Amun-Seth happily agreed to accept the prestigeous role of playing host to the next contest. Following the recent resolution of the terrorist threat, the Machine Cult, Lord Sethos believes this to the be the perfect opportunity to blanket the great nation of machines with celebration. Key Dates 'Song Submission Deadline: March 20th' 'Playlist Announced: March 21st' 'Votes Submission Deadline:' April 16th 'Results Show:' April 19th To send in your song simply send an email to toastervision@live.com ''with your county name and the song you have chosen. See Voting at the bottom page for the format you should use when submitting your votes which are also sent to toastervison@live.com. Alternatively, you may submit your chosen song or votes directly to Sethos' receptionist via facebook (Benji Cranmer, facebook.com/urmmwat) If you are late submitting your song, or your votes, in time Sethos will accept excuses and perhaps offer an extension - we understand these are difficult times for the nations of Arsinos. However, failure to submit a song/vote without a valid excuse will result in '''disqualification' from the competition! Sethos is a busy man... he shall not be chasing people up for their contributions! You have been warned! Host city Devil's Crag is a historic city in Arsinos. A sprawling subterranean metropolis, built underneath the ruins of King Masher's infamous headquarters, the Steel Tower. Tourists and visitors to TV15 are invited to visit the many museums that give detailed and thought provoking history into the insight of Masher's reign, the rise of the Steel Tide, the creation of the Avengers and the impact and dangers of technology. Devil's Crag itself is an underground hive of sights, sounds and pleasures. The machine citizens of the city are welcoming and friendly to visitors. It is reachable by High Speed Rail or the Airport. Due to the nature of of Amun-Seth's geography, visitors are warned not to leave the city and attempt to reach the surface - the land in Amun-Seth is toxic and dangerous. It buzzes with radiation and crawls with all manner of mutant creatures. It is perhaps the most uninhabitable land on the planet. Within the safety of Devil's Crag, all shall remain well! The stadium that will host Toastervision 15 is at the epicenter of the city, in the tourist cental attraction known as the Hub. Here, visitors to Amun-Seth will find hotel accomodation, merchants and retailers selling the finest Sethian products, restaurants, cinemas, theatres and, most importantly, an exotic night life! Welcome to Devil's Crag! Participants Write your country name here if you want to take part in TV15! *Amun-Seth *AAC *United Provinces *Shaderia *Fusonia *Kaneland *Stahl Federation *DPRSJ *Pullonia *Dalania Countries Entering (Song recieved-vote recieved) Playlist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-dG1oHmpLM&list=PL8SPkAPJt99PYy53XLKnjK6XfxfM60NMZ Song list The playlist will be revealed on the 22nd March 2014! Voting Votes are due by: 16/02/2014 How to vote We shall be using the 12 point system used in actual Eurovision voting. This means that you must assign each country points thusly: *1st Place - 12 Points *2nd Place - 10 Points *3rd Place - 8 Points *4th Place - 7 Points *5th Place - 6 Points *6th Place - 5 Points *7th Place - 4 Points *8th Place - 3 Points *9th Place - 2 Points *10th Place - 1 Point You must rank all the songs because if a country pulls out then the votes for its song entry must be redistributed to lower ranked countries. Results Category:Toastervision Category:ABU